Many modern building control systems, or building automation systems (BAS), often include a number of building controllers that monitor and control the mechanical, lighting and/or other systems of a building. The building controllers are often application specific controllers, or embedded building controllers, that are adapted to control a particular function and/or region of a building. In some cases, a supervisory controller is connected to various building controllers to provide supervisory or system level control to the various building controllers.
The building controllers often “talk” or communicate with each other and/or one or more building components such as sensors, dampers, switches, etc., over a building control network. In many building control systems, the building control network is a wired network using a wired network communication protocol such as BACnet (MS/TP), LON, CBUS, etc.